Dianne and Lisa Summers
Dianne and Lisa Summers are a fairly powerful team in Mamodo Battles!, a fanfiction written by gabredi. Spoiler warning! This article contains plot details and/or ending details about a fanfiction. It is strongly recommended to read the fanfiction in question before reading this article Dianne Description Dianne is an 'elite' mamodo who, as of now, is in a temporary truce with Dante and Jiko. Appearance Dianne has shoulder-length pink hair with red highlights and red eyes, as well as a small scar on her right cheek. She wears a buttoned-up blue denim jacket, blue denim jeans and brown, steel-capped boots. Personality At first glance, Dianne can be described as being a serious, rather cautious girl. She seems to have the belief that there can be no such thing as allies in the King Tournament, and is cold and harsh to any mamodo she encounters, sometimes even immediately attacking them. She is also extremely stubborn about this belief. That said, she does have a fairly strong sense of justice. She also seems to care for her partner, and does not want any innocent humans to be caught up in the mamodo battles. In battle, Dianne takes on a decidedly different persona; she is quite scary when facing other mamodo teams, especially if they may have wronged her somehow. As one would expect of a person with the 'elite' title, she is very skilled. Despite this, she is very reluctant to encounter other mamodo. Her goal in the Battle is unknown. Dianne is power-sensitive; she can sense the power of other mamodo, and can tell the difference between a mamodo and a normal human. Lisa Summers Description Elizabeth Summers, commonly known as Lisa, is one of Nat's classmates. She is the 12-year-old human partner of Dianne, and the owner of the Pink Book. Appearance Lisa has light brown hair tied up in a ponytail and green eyes. She can be assumed to be of average height, and seems to be very fit. So far she has only been shown out of school, but she seems to prefer wearing bright casual clothing. Personality Lisa is a bubbly, energetic girl. In contrast to her partner, she's quite relaxed about the Mamodo Battle, to the point where she can almost be a little naive about it. She's quite open and friendly to others, and seems to want to change Dianne's opinion of the King Tournament. She isn't shallow, though; there are moments when she can be quite deep, and she appears to notice more than she lets on. As she's in the same class as Nat despite being 2 years younger, and as Kyle has mentioned that her IQ is on the same level as Takato Mizuno's, it can be assumed that she's highly intelligent. She also seems to be a kind person with a good heart. Lisa seems to be good at reading the flow of battle, though her full capabilities are as of yet unknown. Dianne and Lisa as a team The relationship of the duo seems like a close sibling-type relationship; they care for each other quite a lot and look out for each other. Though Lisa acts like the younger of the two, she can act like the 'big sister' when the moment calls for it. In battle, the two work together quite efficiently. Dianne jumps into battle while Lisa stays behind at a relatively safe distance. So far Dianne seems to be the one who gives the directions, which Lisa follows without hesitation; this makes sense, as Dianne is an 'elite.' Their fighting style seems to involve counterattacking instead of straight-out assault; given Dianne's spell type, this works quite well. Spells *'Seoshi:' Dianne creates a fairly large, semi-angular 'half-bubble' force field around her, Lisa, the both of them or an ally. It's presumably large enough to protect multiple people, and seems to be quite tough, able to easily take a Gigano-class spell. First seen in Level 32, used to protect Dante from Slim's Gigano Shidora. (Defense) **'Reversal:' Dianne twitches her hand, sending the attacks blocked by the shield flying back at the attackers with the same amount of force. **'Repel:' A small, round Seoshi is created around the target, which rapidly expands outwards. Good for repelling would-be attackers. *'Saisu:' Dianne's arms whip forward, sending an X-shaped energy wave at the enemy. Presumably not very good against mamodo, but able to knock out humans. First seen in Level 32, against Osia and Slim.(Attack) *'Giga La Seoshi:' Dianne creates a round 'half-bubble' force field around the enemy. Any attacks fired by the enemy are reflected back at them full force. It can easily reflect a Gigano-class spell. First seen in Level 33, against Osia. (Attack) *'Ma Seshield:' Dianne summons a large, circular shield in front of her with the defense seal in the centre. This shield is incredibly tough, able to take two full-strength Gigano-class spells without being affected at all. First seen in Level 33, against Osia and Slim. (Defense) **'Double Reversal:' Dianne thrusts her arm forward, sending any attacks blocked by the shield back at the enemy with double the force. *'Saifojio:' Dianne summons a large sword with a pink, winged orb in place of the hilt, and impales the target with it. The sword heals the target's wounds and restores their energy. First seen in Level 33, used on Dante. (Assist)